


Boujee Licorice

by Kitcat1925



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Dimension Travel, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, boujee cat, cat helps Tony, rich cat, tiny hat on a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitcat1925/pseuds/Kitcat1925
Summary: Quick rough fan art for "The Cat Guardian: Licorice Stick" written by I_Am_A_Silver_Lining cuz I just adore tiny hats on cats.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Boujee Licorice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Am_A_Silver_Lining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Silver_Lining/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Cat Guardian: Licorice Stick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565041) by [I_Am_A_Silver_Lining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Silver_Lining/pseuds/I_Am_A_Silver_Lining). 



**Author's Note:**

> Did you know there's wine for cats?


End file.
